Episode 1578 (30th July 1991)
Plot Joe hasn't told the family about seeing Kate in the taxi outside. He insists that he's not going to call her. Caroline makes a doctors appointment for Alan. It's Michael's first day at the Fish & Game Farm. Rachel brings him a birthday present. Frank and Kim aren't pleased when Dolly calls to say that she's staying in Norfolk for a few more days. She takes on Dolly's role ahead of Frank's meeting with Arthur Bright. Elsa frets to Elizabeth over her and Nick's unopened bills. Elizabeth encourages her to open them before they continue to pile up. Kate calls Joe apologising for not turning up at Emmerdale yesterday. She makes excuses for her absence and denies being outside in the taxi when Joe mentions he thought he saw her. She agrees to come over to Beckindale that evening. Archie discovers Bill Whiteley dead at Whiteley's Farm, having died in his sleep. Elsa opens the post and discovers Alice's premium bond has come up and she and Nick have £1,000 for her. Kate sits in the taxi down from the farm, preparing herself to go in. Rachel gets bored of waiting for Kate and goes out. Frank has his meeting with Arthur Bright. Elsa tells Nick about the premium bond. Kate is awkward as Joe, Jack, Sarah, Annie and Henry welcome her back to the farmhouse. She covers her disappointment to learn that Mark has gone to Birmingham and Rachel is out in the village. Seth comforts Archie as Bill is carried out of Whiteley's Farm in his coffin. Frank, Chris and Kim do their best to impress Arthur. He's keen to look into their entire operation before going into the figures and gives them a grilling. Alan informs Caroline that the doctor has told him he's overweight and suspects he may be allergic to something. He doesn't think much of what the doctor has told him. Frank arranges lunch with Arthur tomorrow after their meeting. He asks Kathy to help Kim with serving the food. Seth breaks the news to Alan about Bill. Rachel tells Kate all about Michael and is keen for her to meet him. Kate excuses herself from dinner to sit alone in the attic bedroom. Caroline receives a call from the nursing home in Scarborough and discovers her mother has had a fall. She feels guilty for not being there. Eric asks Archie to take a look at a problem he's having with his car. Nick and Elsa celebrate Alice's premium bond with a drink in The Woolpack. Nick gives Eric the idea of booking a kiss-o-gram for Alan's birthday. Kate frets to Joe that everybody is embarrassed around her. She asks Joe to sleep in Mark's room for the night. He isn't pleased but agrees to. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Arthur Bright - Wilfred Harrison Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway/stairs and public bar *Fish & Game Farm *Home Farm - Sitting room/office and grounds *Whiteley's Farm - Stairs/landing and sitting room *Unknown house in Sheffield *Allotment Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD